¡Kya! ¡SasuNaru!
by Dragnneel
Summary: Las locas aventuras de una fan del yaoi en el mundo de Naruto. Y haciendo lo que obviamente todas haría. "¡Haré el SasuNaru canon!" [SasuNaru]


**Advertencias:** OoC. Contiene Oc. Ambientado antes de los exámenes Chunnin, pero despues de la pelea con Haku. Narra el Oc, excepto algunas pocas escenas.

 **¡Kya! ¡SasuNaru!**

 **Capítulo único.**

Hola a todos, soy Takada aunque todos me llaman Taky. Tengo 16 años, y tengo el pelo negro azabache y los ojos azules. Actualmente me encuentro haciendo un perfecto cosplay de Naruko excepto por el pelo. Sí, lo sé, soy la mejor. Soy una super fangirl loca por Naruto y Naruto Shippuden; y aún más del SasuNaru.

¡Algún día será canon!

Y, ¿qué hago ahora? Bien, caminar hacia casa luego de haber comprado un nuevo manga shonen-ai mientras me borro las marquitas de las mejillas.

Caminaba tan tranquila disfrutando de mi porción diaria de yaoi que no vi ese horrible pozo en el que, obviamente, caí.

\- ¡Ahhh! -grité, creo que dos minutos, ¿no? -Auch, mi trasero. -me quejé frotando dicha zona

Miré a mi alrededor rápidamente, noté al instante que ya no estaba en mi calle de Galicia. Joder, ¿dónde estoy?

\- Momento, ese es... ¿¡El puente del equipo siete?! -sí, ese era el mismo puente en el que se reúne el equipo siete, actualmente ocupado por los tres niños -¡Wow! ¡Estoy en Konoha! -pausa- Kukuku, haré que el SasuNaru sea canon.

Caminé con paso firme hasta ellos con una gran sonrisa, al parar frente ellos, me miraron curioso.

\- Hola, minna-san. -saludé haciendo uso del poco japonés que sé gracias al anime

\- ¿Hola? -preguntó Sakura-chan -¿Quién eres?

\- Soy Taky. -me presenté sonriente -Soy una gran fan vuestra.

\- ¿Enserio? -me preguntó Naruto ilusionado

No pude evitar que un destello de tristeza me inundara la mirada al verle. Su historia, su vida, sus peleas, todo; todo me lo sé y todo me de lástima; pero me emociona que siempre sea como es.

Por eso soy y siempre seré una NaruFan.

\- Sí. -dije antes de abrazarle como si de un peluche se tratara -Sobre todo de ti. -dije al soltarle

\- ¿Y de mi? -preguntó Sakura

\- Ñe, sí pero no tanto. -LOL

\- ¿Y el teme? -supongo que el insulto dice quien preguntó eso

Lo miré fijamente unos segundos, luego sonreí macabra.

\- Matarás a Itachi, pero luego montarás una revolución para vengar su muerte. -oohh, ¡Sasuke ha sido spoileado!

\- ¿¡Qué?! -preguntó el emo en shock

\- Nee, tranquilízate _emo-vengador-revolucionario-con-complejo-de-cacatúa_ , no es para tanto. -super LOL, soy la mejor restándole importancia a todo

\- ¿Cómo me has llamado? -preguntó amenazante con el Sharingan activado

Bufé molesta.

\- Cállate Sasuke, no me amenaces que no me asustas.

\- ¿Y qué te asusta? -me preguntó Sakura

Volteé a un lado con la mirada de una loca y susurré:

\- El SadoSaku. -volteé a verles, notando como no me habían oído y les dije -Supongo que me asustaría ver al emo sonriendo o a Naruto-sama llorando.

\- ¿"Sama"? -preguntó el emo con una ceja alzada

\- Yep, "sama". -respondí rodando los ojos, ni que fuera algo extraño tenerle respeto al Hokage de Konoha

\- Esta chica me agrada-'ttebayo. -dijo Naru pasando un brazo por mis hombros

Estuve muy tentada a decir: "¡Pero Sasuke te agrada mucho más!", pero me contuve... muy a mi pesar. Sonreí agradecida y le abrazé por la cintura.

\- ¡Kawaii! -exclamé

Me senté en el suelo y estuve hablando con Naruto hasta que llegara Kakashi, de vez en cuando molestaba al emo sobre como era de pequeño y demás cosas de los capitulos de relleno. Sí gente, yo no me salté el relleno. Unas horas despues el sexy Copy Ninja apareció de un salto, sorprendiéndose al verme.

\- ¿Quién eres? -me preguntó

Sonreí como la fujoshi pervertida que soy.

\- Soy la misma que sabe que estás enamorado de Iruka-sensei. -su cara de shock y sonrojo fue épica, solté una gran carcajada -Soy Takada, pero todos me llaman Taky.

\- Encantado. -rodó los ojos, bueno, el ojo

Acompañé a los cuatro hasta el pequeño bosque donde entrenan, durante el camino no me solté de la cintura de Naruto ni un segundo, aunque me tenté a hacerlo cuando Sasuke prácticamente me mataba con la mirada. Yo solo le sacaba la lengua a veces.

Al llegar solté a Naruto y le deseé suerte, a Sakura le sonreí y me acerqué al emo para susurrarle:

\- Sasuke, ahora seamos serios. -le miré a los ojos, seriamente -Piensa en que sientes, realmente, por esa persona especial que hace tu corazón latir desbocado. Piensa en esa persona por la que estarías dispuesto a matar... y a morir. Y actúa rápido, antes de que te lo roben.

Me separé de él y me senté junto a Kakashi, observé a Sasuke de reojo; él miraba fijamente a Naruto con los puños apretados.

\- _"LOL ¡Tenía razón! ¡El SasuNaru es canon!"_ -pausa- _"Kami-sama, dime que es SasuNaru y no NaruSasu. No es por ofender, pero Naruto es bastante uke."_

\- Oe, Taky. -me llamó Kakashi de repente, lo miré -¿Qué le dijiste a Sasuke para que esté besando a Naruto?

\- WTF?! ¿¡Qué?!

Miré rápidamente y sí, el emo estaba robandole al aliento a Naruto con un beso. Naruto estaba muy, pero muy sonrojado; y Sasuke estaba feliz de la vida. Y yo... pues... etto... sufriendo un grave derrame nasal con cámara en mano. Pero... ¿¡CUANDO PASÓ ESO?!

 **Extra uno: Antes de la llegada de Takada.**

Sasuke se encontraba recostado en el borde del puente, junto a Sakura y a Naruto, esperando a que su estúpido sensei le diera por aparecer.

\- _"Seguro que está con Iruka-sensei. No me extrañaría nada que mañana Iruka no se pudiera sentar."_ -es era el pensamiento de nuestro Uchiha favorito

Sasuke miraba de reojo al rubio que tenía a un lado, encantado por la inocencia que este desprendía. Se veía tan tierno jugando con una flor y una mariposa.

\- _"Realmente parece que no es capaz de ver el dolor del mundo... Si tan solo fuera consciente del horrible mundo en el que estamos..."_

\- Sasuke. -llamó el rubio

\- Dime. -contestó

La mano del rubio agarró su camisa, señalando la mariposa, que se alejaba de la flor, después de comer.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -Sasuke no entendía nada

\- ¿No lo viste? -Naruto se veía asombrado- Esa mariposa se parece a un humano.

\- ¿De qué hablas? -Sasuke alzó la ceja

Los ojos azules de Naruto observaron a Sakura, que buscaba impaciente a Kakashi; hasta observar a la mariposa.

\- Busca la flor perfecta, linda, fina y hermosa, se alimenta de ella, consigue lo que quería, y luego se va, se olvida de la flor, no le importa más. Ya no la necesita. -explicó- Tal y como hace un humano.

Sasuke se asombró ante lo escuchado. Hace un segundo había pensado en que Naruto no conocía el mundo, y ahora le acababa de demostrar que era sabio, muy sabio.

\- Tienes razón. -murmuró, le recordaba a Sakura aprovechándose de Naruto

\- La gente así... -Naruto volvió a mirar a Sakura, con tristeza en su mirada- Me dan asco.

Sasuke comprendió en ese momento lo que pensaba Naruto, no amaba a Sakura, pero la quería; y le dolía que ella... Fuera "así".

Lo abrazó por la cintura, apoyando el mentón en la cabeza del rubio. Dejando que este se agarrara a él con todas sus fuerzas.

Detrás de ellos, Sakura sonreía y lloraba al mismo tiempo, su corazón roto y su conciencia tranquila.

\- _"Sed felices."_ -pensaba la Haruno

 **Extra dos: Los pensamientos de Naruto.**

Naruto era distraído, pero no era tonto. Y que Taky le dijera todo el tiempo si amaba a Sasuke era sospechoso. Y no, no le iba a decir que sí; que estaba perdidamente enamorado de su amargado amigo.

Pero la chica le había hecho pensar. Pensar en Sasuke.

El Uchiha era su modelo a seguir, su objetivo en la vida. Incluso era más importante que su sueño de ser Hokage.

Él era el motivo de que se quisiera hacer fuerte, era el motivo de que sonriera todos los días. Era la luz en la oscuridad que era su vida.

Naruto sabía que sin Sasuke, su vida no tendría sentido, se desmoronaría y se moriría poco a poco.

Sasuke era el todo de Naruto. Era el aire que respiraba, era lo que hacía que su corazón latiera.

Taky lo sabía. Había visto los episodios. Había visto ese amor siendo expresado a gritos.

\- _"Así que... Sasuke, ¿eh?"_ -Taky rió para adentro- _"Uzumaki tonto, te enamoraste de tu alma gemela."_

 **Presente.**

Sakura y Taky observaban a ambos chicos, los dos ruborizados y aclarando sus sentimientos; ambas chicas sabían que debían estar juntos. Y Taky...

Takada rezaba para que ahora, siendo novio de Naruto, Sasuke no se fuera con Orochimaru. Takada solo esperaba haber hecho el SasuNaru canon.

¿Por qué?

Porque Taky no era tonta, y ella sabía que solo siendo estos dos pareja ambos serían felices. Felices junto a su alma gemela. Felices junto a la única persona que los comprendía.

Takada solo quería la felicidad de sus ídolos.

 **Fin.**

¡Yosh! Solo queda un trabajito más para terminar esta cuenta. Ahora me pongo a editar el último shot. ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
